Teenage Dory
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by Winged Wanderer. In this one Dory falls into a fountian of youth and is turned into a rebelious teenager, which the adults have to find ways to keep her home, while Mr. Ray finds a cure. Will he be able to cure her? Enjoy :)


While Dory is hanging out and playing hide and go seek she finds this fountain and doesn't know anything about it. She looks at it and when she tries to get a closer look, she accidentally slips into it.

"Woah!" says Dory

The ones hiding hurry and get her out quickly they find her the size of a teenager, unfortunately even though she is normally a sweetheart she is going through the rebellious stage of her life.

"Dory are you okay?" asks Mr. Ray

"I'm fine. Lay off old man." says Dory

They gasp and look at her.

"What?" asks Dory

"Uh...wait right here." says everyone

"Whatever." says Dory

She chills by as everyone else goes over to talk about it in private.

"What has just happened to our pumpkin?" asks Charlie

"It seems that this fountain is the fountain of youth, I am going to do more research on this then I will get back to you. For now keep her out of the sight of everyone." says Mr. Ray

They all nod, they go home and Charlie and Jenny takes Dory home with them. The next day, Dory wakes up like every teenager would bummed about going to school.

"Alright I'm out. Bye." says Dory,

"Woah woah, honey. Um..how about we don't go to school?" says Jenny

"Skipping school? Cool. Then I'm going back to bed." says Dory

This she does, Jenny and Charlie don't know what is going on then remembers all teenagers go through a rebellious stage.

"This might be harder than I thought." says Charlie

"Same here." says Jenny

They get nervous but take this as an opportunity to gain at least a couple days of years they missed. They were right though with this was tough, Dory refused to listen to them several times, she abandoned her chores she normally would have done with glea, she tried to sneak out of the house several times. Charlie even ended up grounding her at one point to keep her inside. One day Charlie decides to see how Mr. Ray is doing with his research.

"I'll come with you." says Jenny

"We can't leave her here she'll try to leave." says Charlie

They then get an idea, and get Marlin in on it. He don't like the idea but sees it is the only way to keep Dory at the house.

"Dory we will be back later, he's had his dinner just be sure to get him into bed." says Marlin

"Yeah yeah so you told me fifty times. Just go, I can keep a five year old out of trouble." says Dory, already bored.

Marlin Charlie and Jenny leave without another word and leave Dory to babysitting Nemo.

"So uh..now what?" asks Nemo

"I don't know, don't you have homework or something?" asks Dory

"I already did it all. Except one, I don't understand it." says Nemo

"Sigh. Well then take it out and I will help you." says Dory

"You will?" asks Nemo  
"Sure." says Dory

She's not fond of it until she sees that it is a fish version of suzudoku.

"Your struggling with this? It's easy." says Dory

"Can you help me?" asks Nemo

"Yeah, not a problem." says Dory

" I also have a word search on the back." says Nemo

"Well lets do this one first." says Dory

So the two work on both of them, and Nemo ends up falling asleep on Dory, literally on her, when Marlin, Charlie and Jenny get back with Mr. Ray.

"Aw." says the adults

"He fell asleep but his homeworks done." says Dory

"Thanks." says Marlin

"Not a problem he's a good kid." says Dory, she notices something on Mr. Ray's back. "What's that?"

"It's for you." says Mr. Ray

"Uh..ookay." says Dory, confused

"Close your eyes." says Mr. Ray

"Fiiine." says Dory

She closes her eyes and Mr. Ray splashes her with the water and it turns her back to normal, she rubs the water out of her eyes.

"What was that about?" asks Dory

"Dory, are you okay honey?" asks Jenny

"Yeah. But why do I feel like mouthing adults off?" asks Dory

"That will wear off with time." says Mr. Ray

"Thank you for your help." says Charlie

"Not a problem. See you tomorrow." says Mr. Ray

"Bye." says everyone, except Nemo

They enjoy the rest of the evening until they fall asleep.

The End


End file.
